walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew (TV Series)
:For the comic series character of the same name, see Andrew (Comic Series). :For the webisode character of the same name, see Andrew (Webisodes). :For the video game character of the same name, see Andrew St. John. Andrew is a character that first appeared in the premier of Season 3 of The Walking Dead TV series, "Seed". He is a prisoner that has survived the undead apocalypse. Character Glen Mazzara on Andrew: :“Andrew is really Tomas’ right hand man. These guys are really the ones who have been intimidating Axel and Oscar.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Andrew's life before the apocalypse. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, guards began to take prisioners away. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prision's cafeteria by two guards, they were locked in there by the guards as they went out to call for backup, but the two guards never returned and the five prisioners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria without knowing what was going on outside. Seed He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, Maggie, and Hershel Greene broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel's leg. Sick Just like the other prisioners, Andrew is confused about what is going on, he is shocked after being told by Rick about what hapenned to the world. When Tomas starts claiming the prison, Andrew stands with him, but they end up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange of help cleaning Cell Block B for the prisioners to live in. On their way to the cell block while fighting walkers, Big Tiny gets scratched and is told by Rick that there is no way he could survive this. Andrew stands up for Big Tiny, telling Rick that there must be a way to save him, he witnesses Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but doesn't show any feelings about it. While cleaning the laundry, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice and Rick responds by impaling Tomas' head, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to attack Rick, but instead, he was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew then fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing him. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he "better run." Andrew then tried to dodge the walkers as Rick returned to the prison. Andrew's screaming could be heard as Rick walked away. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *During "The Talking Dead", He appeared during "In Memoriam", though it says ""We don't know if Andrew made it or not...", indicating he may be alive. References Category:TV Series Characters